Undisclosed Desires
by Anaman
Summary: Two months after Dead and Gone. Sookie has been attacked by vampires but Eric wasn't there to protect her. Two days later she gets a call from him asking her to come to Fangtasia.
1. Undisclosed desires

**Hi,  
This is my very first attempt with The Southern vampires mysteries. I'm first of all a Moonlight fan and fanfiction's writer, but lately I discovered the crazy and amazing world around The Southern vampires mysteries. I read all the books and watched the two seasons of the TV show; and like it happened with Moonlight my muse began to torture me with many ideas around the HOT couple Eric/Sookie.  
My Moonlight readers will be angry (not too much I hope) because I haven't finished one of my stories but I had to write this one down. I write a lot with music and this is music which gave me the inspiration. One of my friend (Ancholia) told me about one other fiction's writer after reading my one-shot and I discovered that she's inspired by music too. She's a great writer, her name is makesmyheadspin and if you haven't read her stories, well don't wait any longer!!  
Since english isn't my firts language and it's the first time I write a fiction here, I hope you'll be indulgent with me :)**

**I don't own this story, I just write for fun.  
Thanks to my Beta Ancholia who helped me with a few ideas.**

**Sommary: This happens two months after Dead and Gone, so if you've read all the books there won't be any spoilers.**

**Undisclosed desires  
**_  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart (Muse)_

It was late and I was tired. I just finished my work at Merlotte's even if my body was aching for rest and I knew Sam wanted me to stay at home but I needed to keep my mind occupied. The last days, my life had been in danger… yes one more time, but I guess I was used to it. One more time, freaking people had been waiting for me next to my house. And by the way, how did all the worst leaving creatures on earth knew where I lived? Maybe I should ask Amelia to erase my address from the surface of the supernatural people.

I exhaled loudly feeling that my body wasn't completely healed since the Fae war. My scars were almost gone thanks to Eric's blood, but the trauma was still deep in my nerves and muscles. Even if I could work and have a normal life, I was exhausted.

I tried to look at the road in front of me. If I began to sleep, I knew Claudine wouldn't be here to rescue me this time. Pam had called while I was working. Eric wanted to see me. Of course when _he_ wanted to see me, there was no other way but to drive to him and it wasn't important if I'd been waiting for him in months. We hadn't been alone since last time we'd slept in my bedroom, right before Bill and Quinn had fought. And that time it was the first time we'd had sex since he'd recovered all his memory.

God, my whole body just shivered by the memory of that night. Eric wasn't only hot and sexy; he was a God in bed too. I'd hoped to see him again and I knew it was because of the blood bond. I hated being in his power like this and there wasn't only blood. We also were in a kind of engagement; I was clearly his… actually his _wife_ because of the knife I'd given him, so I was under his protection. I'd hoped somehow that he would clearly show me that we were in a relationship. I know, I know, I'd told him I wanted to keep my work and my life, but come on, I couldn't just change everything just for him. And it wasn't completely a mistake since he didn't show up! He'd told me he would come "soon" but he didn't. I laid each night hoping he would show up in my room and make love to me. I couldn't stop dreaming about his body, his touch on mine. Gee I hated this. I wanted to be in control of my own feelings. Sometimes I could even feel his feelings and it still scared me to death. What would he do if he knew that? And what would I do?

As I drove closer to Fangtasia, I could feel Eric and it made me feel safe and happy. I just wished it wasn't because of the bond. It had been two months since that night and I was still feeling its power. I was surprised it lasted so long. It should have worn off by now but I'd had his blood so many times that maybe my body got used to it. He'd asked me if I had feeling for him. I remember that I couldn't give him a clear answer and I still couldn't. He'd shown me more attention than Bill but I was still confused by his blood in my veins. I was only sure of one thing: I'd missed him.

I finally entered the parking lot. I was still wearing my black shorts and white t-shirt from Merlotte's and I could see Pam's smile as I approached the entrance. She had her black leather dress that made her boobs look bigger. Usually Pam liked to wear Alice in Wonderland kind of dresses and it was always surprising to see her show up in sweet pink skirts.

"My dear telepath friend Sookie! He's been waiting for you and he's upset."

Well, he could be upset I didn't care even if my body felt the opposite.

Pam's smile grew larger as if she could read my mind. Damn vampires!

I entered Fangtasia and the place was crowded. Humans and vampires were lost in their own occupations without noticing me, except the bartender. Fangtasia was proud of having a myth about me and the bartenders dropping dead each time they met me, but honestly it was a coincidence!

I waited for Pam to walk me to Eric's office. The music ended with Joe Cocker's "Night calls" and switched to "Undisclosed desires" from Muse. I was surprised because it wasn't the kind of title Fangtasia used to play. All the titles used to refer to the night. This one was too different to be unnoticed. Pam appeared behind me, still smiling.

"Eric asked me to play it for your entrance."

I looked at her skeptical.

"No, he didn't."

Pam rolled her eyes.

"No, but you two are so funny, I just thought it would give some spices."

"I'm glad you're enjoying the situation, Pam." I wished I could feel the same, but I wasn't. After all the things that had happened between us, I wished he would change. Sometimes he could be so thoughtful and other times, it was like I didn't even exist. Just like the two last month's…

I followed her towards his office hearing Matthiew Bellamy's voice singing things that strangely meant something to me.

"She's here."

As I entered, I saw him rise from his seat. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and one of his favorite black tanks. God I'd forgot how good he looked with clothes and now I needed to be reminded of how he looked without them.

"You're okay." He just said followed by a soft smile.

It wasn't a question, just an observation. I supposed he meant that I didn't look too damaged after what happened to me two days ago. And guess what? I was disappointed. I'd preferred he'd asked. Of course he knew I was okay because of the damn blood bond.

He walked around and sat on his desk watching me as Pam closed the door.

"Yeah I guess I'm okay even if I almost die."

"You wouldn't die lover."

"Oh really? You weren't there, how can you be sure of that?"

"That's true, I wasn't there but I'd send someone to take care of you."

He meant Bubba. Yes, Bubba had saved my life but he almost came too late for that. I wasn't ready to discuss of the condition of his idea of him taking care of me so I stood, my back against the door, waiting for him to say why he finally wanted to see me.

He stared at me, his eyes shining. I could feel tension build in the lower side of my stomach. I tried to keep my mind focused; I wasn't going to show my weakness for him.

"You've missed me."

Again the observation's tone. Now I was upset.

"Did you call me just to tell me that I was okay? Because it wasn't necessary, you already knew that."

My voice was cold but a bit shivering.

He lifted his perfect bottom from the desk and walked towards me till he stood right in front of me, a few inches from my face. He was so gorgeous. My breath was deep and slow but I decided not to fail.

"The blood exchange, remember?" I tried to say it with disgust, but my voice was too low.

He lifted an eyebrow and looked at me surprised.

"The blood bond wore off. That's why you were in danger and why I send Booba to you."

"What? No, I can still feel it."

His gaze was intensely locked on my eyes. I was slowly realizing what he'd just said. How could I have missed him so much if it wasn't because of his blood? The dreams, the longing; no, it was still on.

We looked at each other, without saying anything. I just wished I knew what he was thinking. I could only guess that he desired me; his body was pressed against mine and it clearly showed he'd missed me too. Good for him.

Suddenly he lifted his face anfd I could see his fangs.

"They're here"

"Who?"

Without answering me, he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me. In a whisper I was outside in the air, flying in his arms. I turned my head and saw Fangtasia under my feet, hearing shouts and screams. I looked at Eric and his face was severe. He stared ahead, his arms firmly holding me close to him. I finally realized that my arms were holding him tight and felt no fear. Had the blood bond really wear off? I was unsure; it was the only way to explain my feelings.

We were flying silently in the night above the trees.

"Where are we going?"

"Home lover."

I looked in front of me and didn't recognize the place. Not that I was used to fly, but I could tell that we weren't heading my house, so we were going to his place. I felt suddenly butterflies in my stomach. I'd never been there and I remembered him saying that I could stay in his house. It seemed so long ago. That night I'd felt so close to him even if the bond was part of that feeling.

We finally landed slowly on the humid ground and as I looked around, I felt his hand taking mine. My skin reacted instantly to his touch. I followed him and distinguished a large and modern house in front of us.

I didn't know what to expect, but I liked the place. He left my hand and opened the door. He stared intently behind me then entered after me. I was surprised by what I saw. I stood in the middle of a large room surrounded by windows. The moon reflected in mirrors and strangely I felt comfortable. As I slowly discovered where Eric Northman lived, he went to the opened kitchen and took a bottle of blood. The decoration was simple but modern and the whole atmosphere made it feel like I was home.

I turned around and saw him watching at me. I could tell that he was enjoying the situation, but I was decided to play it hard.

"Who were they?"

"My enemies… and yours"

"Is that the same people who attacked me two days ago?"

He only nodded, walking towards me and finally sat down in a large white armchair.

"Are you going to explain or what?"

"They knew you were the easiest target to touch me."

I didn't expect that answer for sure.

"That's the reason why you're going to stay here."

And I didn't see that coming either. He'd left me alone two whole months and now he wanted me to stay with him. I was seriously decided to say a word about that.

"No, I'm not. I've got a job and a life. And besides, it's not the first time I'm in danger."

"The shifter asked me to."

I was surprised to feel my heart sink. It wasn't even his decision. I was now really pissed off.

"Oh really? And when you two were going to ask me? This is my life, I don't want both of you to decide what's best for me."

I pictured them talking about me and I didn't like the idea.

He smiled looking at his feet.

"That's what I told him, but we agreed that it was the best way."

I crossed my arms in front of me and stood, chin up.

"So after two months you finally decide to see me and that I should live at your place?"

He lifted his face and watched at me surprised.

"You wanted me to."

"No"

I could clearly remember when he left me, desire in his look and his words "I want you again, but I have to go", and then promising me to come again soon.

He rose from the couch and walked towards me. His face was concerned and hurt. I made a step back.

"You said you wanted to keep your work."

"Exactly, I never said I wanted to be left alone!"

His eyes softened and I could see a smile in the corner of his beautiful lips.

"You've missed me."

My body betrayed me; the blood rushed to my cheeks. I was blushing. Damn it, damn him.

I looked up at his eyes.

"You said you would come soon." My voice betrayed me too.

His lips were on mine and I exhaled, relieved. He pressed his body against mine and my skin was suddenly burning as I felt his desire for me.

He lifted me and as he walked, I massaged with my fingers his scalp through his soft hair. He kissed me hungrily and I could definitely tell that he'd missed me too.

My feet touched the floor and we finally broke the kiss. I could see his fangs as he smiled. I turned around and saw a bed. I knew this bed, I'd seen it before. Now I could tell where he'd taken the picture of his calendar.

I felt his arms around me, him standing behind me as he kissed my neck. I bend my head on the side so my skin was exposed. His cold tongue and his sharp fangs made my body shiver. I reached behind and touched his bulge. A low growl escaped him and a hand grabbed my breast.

"I missed them."

I felt my bra unclasped and fingers playing with my nipples. I breathed hard and his mouth found mine. My hand wandered to the back of his head, clenching his soft blond hair. It seemed like the two months had been only a day; I remembered ever part of his body, how he reacted and how he drove me crazy.

I turned around between his arms and opened his jeans. His hands pressed my bottom and suddenly I was lying on the bed without my clothes. He lent over me, his cold skin making me burn. His hands were all over my body and I closed my eyes in a feverish desire.

"Say it" he said with a soft accent.

"What?" I asked breathing hard.

"That you missed me"

His fingers had found my hard nub and played with it. I felt my back lift from the bed and move up towards him.

"Say it"

I felt fingers enter me and a moan escaped my throat.

"I… missed you"

He said something I couldn't understand and suddenly I felt him inside me. He lifted me from the bed and held me tight against him. I opened my eyes and saw him watching at me with eyes full of desire.

"I missed you too."

I kissed him and felt his fangs on my tongue as he moved in a regular rhythm. His hard hands held my back and hips firmly, moving up and down, meeting in the middle of my back, the top of his fingers drawing mysterious symbols with my sweat. We kept our eyes locked, reading in silence how much we needed each other, how much we desired each other. His hands moved down to my thighs, then to my bottom. He pressed them and I felt him deeper in me. He lent down and held me over the mattress, my back parallel to the bed but still not touching the sheets. My arms were locked around his neck, my hair moving in the air. I saw him close his eyes and inhale my scent, then kiss my breasts, his fangs delicately brushing my skin. He sat back on the bed, pressing me tight against his chest and the slight change of angle made me moan. Pleasure building deep inside me, I knew my happy ending was getting closer. His thrusts went faster and suddenly his mouth was on my neck.

An abrupt pain was followed by an intense feeling. My mind was suddenly blank as I reached climax. I felt him still moving inside me as he was getting close to his own orgasm. His gaze was so intense that I felt the current of a strange desire build inside me. I moved my mouth to his neck and bit him hard enough so blood reached my mouth. He shouted and moaned in this language I didn't understand then felt myself slowly move down until the soft sheets of the bed and his sated body pressed mine.

I was sleepy and before I realized I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes later and a part of my body was under a heavy weight. I slowly turned my head and saw the beautiful naked body of Eric Northman. There were a lot of things that needed to be discussed, but right now I only wanted to forget them and enjoy the gorgeous Viking who was in the bed with me. I smiled; he had the same plan in mind.


	2. Blackout

****

**I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and all the alerts. It made me really happy to see that you liked my little story.  
I hope that this last part will be as good as the first one. It's longer with more action (dangerous and sexy) ;)  
I forgot to tell you to try to listen to the music as you ****read. This part was inspired by "Blackout" (Muse) as the title shows it and I was listening to it as I was writing. Each time I listen to this song I can picture Eric and Sookie together. Try and you'll understand! :)**

**Blackout (NC-17)**

_Don't kid yourself and don't fool yourself  
This love's too good to last and I'm too old to dream (Muse)_

I really enjoyed the vision of his perfect body. The picture from the calendar was more than a promise to me; I could touch it and feel it on me. Eric lay on his stomach and all the left part of my body was pressed under his body. I slowly felt my arm and leg paralyzed by his weight and I didn't dare to move: my Viking vampire was resting. Before I even noticed it, his eyes were opened and locked on my breasts. His large hand covered one and gently massaged it sending chills down to my spine and I curled my feet with pleasure slowly sticking the lower part of my belly.

He moved his head from the bed. Even with messy hair, he looked gorgeous. That was so unfair… I didn't even try to imagine how I looked like after all what happened, because I knew I would scare myself. He face was just above mine smiling before his lips touched mine.

His kiss was clearly saying that I wasn't going to get up, but then he broke the kiss and looked at me.

"You smell strangely this morning, lover."

I felt ashamed and sat beside him. He lay on his side, his head resting on his arm. Well, at least he was honest… too honest maybe.

"That's how it is when you're human." I simply said and got up.

His eyes followed each movement from my naked body as I walked in the room.

"Where is the bathroom?"

He lifted an eyebrow and half smiled as if it was an invitation but I send him a serious gaze.

"First door on the left"

I walked towards the bathroom. The whole place was plunged into silence and darkness. I opened the door and entered the large bathroom. The walls were in an immaculate white. The decoration was pure, simple and very modern. Somehow very Scandinavian, very… Eric. On the door behind me, there was a white bathrobe that I grabbed and put around me. Of course it was too large for me, but good enough to hide my naked body. I went to the basin and noticed a toothbrush. I was surprised to see one here. I remembered he'd told me that no one except Pam had been here and the toothbrush was clearly new. I realized that maybe he'd known that I would come here and stay with him and I was a little disappointed to be so predictable. I used it and then looked at my reflection in the mirror. His blood had done some good to me obviously because I didn't look as bad as I'd thought. I rearranged my hair then walked outside the bathroom.

I turned my head to the right where Eric was waiting for me laying naked on his bed, but instead I walked down the corridor and arrived in the living-room. The large windows let the moonlight shine inside and I could see the trees slowly moving with the wind. I approached the windows and watched outside. The sun would rise soon and I didn't know what would happen to me while Eric would sleep. I couldn't imagine myself just sitting here and wait patiently for the night.

I suddenly felt his presence behind me. The blood bond was back and somehow I felt more comfortable. I turned around and saw him with a pair of black satin pyjamas' pants. I couldn't get used to the beauty of his body, he was just so perfect.

He came closer to me and studied my face. He could feel something was wrong and it was true. I was still upset by his decision to make me stay here in his house without asking me. Of course he could tell what I was feeling.

"I'll have to go get my clothes at my house."

"You can't lover"

I was surprised.

"But the sun will come soon and I won't be in danger then."

"You can't leave this house. They might have other Supe tracking you"

Now I was getting scared. Eric had never stopped me from doing something, especially at day time. His enemies were surely stronger than I'd thought.

"Sam can protect me" I said, hoping it would erase the worry that I could feel from him but I could see in his eyes that Sam wouldn't be enough.

I looked down then turned around to face the window. The view in front of me was breathtaking even with darkness all around. I slowly realized that I was involved in something that I couldn't understand. Since the night I'd given him the knife, I had been sent to a world I only knew a few things about and right then I wished I could go back to my old life, before I knew about vampires, before I met Bill. I had feelings for Eric and I liked being with him, but I wasn't sure if being with him was such a good idea anymore, because it seemed to mean for me being in danger more than I used to be. I hugged myself, my hands squeezing my arms and I felt tears fill my eyes.

I felt Eric stand right behind me and I could feel his worry grow stronger. Of course he could feel my doubts.

"Sookie" His voice was just a whisper.

I exhaled and it hurt my lungs so much that I just wanted to shout out my sudden sadness and pain. I turned finally around and just asked.

"Why isn't our bond enough anymore?"

I couldn't look in his eyes or I would have burst in tears.

"They follow other rules.

"Why?" My voice almost broke.

"They're not from the U.S"

Great… I thought, now I would have to learn other rules from other vampires. I was suddenly just too tired to try to understand. I just wanted to have a normal life with a normal job and normal friends.

"Sookie you knew that-"

But I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"You threw me to all this, Eric. You never ask me what I really want, you make decisions for me." Even if most of the times it was for my own good, I thought for myself. "The knife was supposed to protect me and it doesn't anymore." I stopped then those terrible words left my mouth "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea."

I felt a terrible pain that wasn't coming from me and suddenly I got a glimpse of his thought. My throat tightened. He'd hoped forever with me. I hadn't been prepared for this. I passed him and walked towards the bedroom and gathered my clothes lying on the floor. It was too much for me. I sat on the edge of the bed and cried. I knew he wouldn't come and comfort me because he knew I needed to be alone. I tried to dry my eyes and put my clothes on. It was almost dawn; I could hear the first songs from the bird. Somehow Juliette's prayer to the moon had a new significance to me.

I left the room and walked back to the living room. Eric hadn't move since I'd left him. Then a strong sound broke the heavy silence and iron curtains covered the windows before the first beams of sunlight could enter the house. My heart broke one more time; I realized only then how lonely Eric's life was. I just wished I could have been part of it. I just wished I could have had a peaceful life with him.

He didn't look at me and I just walked towards the door.

"You don't know the way back to Fangtasia."

I smiled sadly. Even in the most dramatic times, Eric was still down to earth.

"I'll find my way." I didn't know how but I knew I would find a way.

"Like you always do…" I thought he would finish his sentence by his favorite word but he didn't. Strangely it made me sadder.

I opened the door and left Eric Northman's house.

*o*o*o*o*

I stood in front of my house more tired than ever. I turned around and looked at the road behind me. I had found my way quicker than I'd thought. I'd recognized the trees and the little river around his house and was surprised that he lived so close to Bon Temps.

I stepped inside and the familiar smell made me feel a little better. I went to the bathroom and as I stood in the warm water, I couldn't hold my tears any longer. I wanted to be with him and tell him I regretted my words. I already missed him so much and even if I couldn't feel his feeling as he was deep in rest, I knew I had hurt him.

I went to my bedroom and lay on my bed, hoping I could sleep. I closed my eyes and I felt his arms around me, his mouth on my lips, his hands touching me. I opened my eyes and of course I was alone and it made me feel worse. I turned on my side and finally slept.

I woke up two hours later. I hadn't slept much and felt empty. I stood up and walked towards my window. It was a beautiful day and it would be very warm, I could feel it but for the first time I wasn't enjoying it. I went downstairs and prepared myself a cup of coffee. As the water cooked, I looked around in my empty house. This place was like me, a picture of a past that was only a memory. Each room had so many good memories, but I finally realized that all the last ones were only sad ghosts. Granny's body and all the vampires, Faes and other creatures who'd come here to kill me. I'd tried to stay here, thinking that I belonged here, that I had to keep this house in the memory of my family, my past. But maybe it also was a mistake. I fell on the kitchen chair behind me and felt tears run down my cheeks. I wished Grandma was still alive and take me in her arms telling me that everything would be fine. I wished I could feel Claudine's presence near me, see her beautiful smile. I was surrounded by ghosts. All the people I loved most died because of me… then I thought about my Viking vampire, who technically was already dead but who was in a terrible danger and I could lose him forever.

I dried my tears and drank my coffee then went to my bedroom. I tried to remember all the things that happened to me. I'd never stopped fighting for what I thought was right. I realized that I couldn't live without him but I couldn't be with him when my life was in danger and a target for his life. That was the reason why I couldn't just leave, I had to do something and I was decided to act.

I had a lot of things to do and got ready for the first step. I went to my closet and found a pair of dark green shorts with a white t-shirt. When I was ready, I brushed my hair and made a ponytail on the top of my head. I was ready.

*o*o*o*o*

My car stopped near the staff entrance and I found him sitting in his office.

"Sookie?" he asked as he rose from his chair, surprised to see me. Of course he was, since I was supposed to stay with Eric.

"We need to talk"

I could see in his gaze that he knew I was angry and guess what? I was!

"You shouldn't be here, it's –"

"Dangerous, yeah I know Sam. Well here I am anyway." I stood right in front of him, only his desk between us.

He sat back in his chair and stared at the papers on his desk. I could see that he was trying to find the right words but it wouldn't help. It was too late.

"Do you know who is after him?

He looked at me and I couldn't figure if it was shock or astonishment that appeared on his face.

"Of course not" He stood up and held a finger towards me. "You won't go find them, Sook."

"Oh yes I am Sam and you won't stop me."

"What is wrong with you?" Now I could almost see despair and I felt one more time that he was only afraid to lose me.

"They tried to kill me and I won't let them kill him!"

He was still in the process of accepting me being with Eric and somehow he was still hoping that I would be the nice waitress, with the blond ponytail and the sweet smile. Just like Bill did. The only one who'd truly understood me was Eric. I knew that Sam was sometimes disappointed by my actions but I had made my choices.

"I'm sorry Sam but I just can't wait and see. I fight for those I love and I can't change that. You know that, don't you?" As I said those words I realized myself that I had finally accepted who I was.

I turned and left his office but he held me by the arm.

"Let me at least help you."

I smiled to him. "No, Sam this is my battle, not yours." I kissed him on the cheek and left Merlotte's.

As I reached my car, I called the only one who could really help me.

She quickly answered the call.

"Sookie! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Can I come over?"

Since Tray's death, Amelia had kept her distance with me and I understood that. I knew that she didn't hold me responsible for his death but she needed time to grieve. Her hesitation worried me but finally she answered.

"I'm not home. Can I come to your place?"

"Sure" I looked at my watch. "Maybe we could eat lunch together."

"Yes, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Amelia arrived a little later than she'd told me and I could tell she was as nervous as I was. We hadn't really talked since Tray's death and I had given her distance so she could grieve in piece. She'd come to me the night after I was attacked and it was two days ago. Now she entered the kitchen and tried to smile.

"You look better" she told me.

I smiled and showed her a seat. The table was dressed and food was waiting in the plates.

"Thanks."

We sat and ate in silence, staring at each other. Finally Amelia put her forks down.

"Okay, that's bullshit. We are friends so we should be able to talk like we did before. I miss you Sookie and I know you called me because you need me. I mean look at you. You're a mess!"

I was surprised but pleased. Amelia was a real friend who knew me too well.

"I'm sorry Amelia. I should have called you for another reason but yeah I need you."

"Come on Sookie, we both know that you're a fighter and I'm always more than willing to help you."

We stood up and hugged, tears in our eyes, like two silly girls. We looked at each other then laughed as we sat back on our chair.

"So tell me Sookie. Is it because of the attack the other day?"

I nodded and told her everything.

"Geez, so you really like the guy. What do you need me to do?"

"I was wondering if there is a spell which could help me to find the two attackers."

Amelia was lost in her thoughts for a few seconds and her face lightened up.

"Yes, I think I could do that."

"Would you find where they sleep?"

She nodded.

"Like, where they sleep right now?"

She nodded smiling.

"Okay, so let's do it."

As she prepared her formula, I washed the dishes in the kitchen looking through the window. The air was really hot and the sun was shining. I wished I could sunbathe the entire afternoon. I closed my eyes and remembered how much Eric liked tasting the sun on my skin. It sent me shivers down my spine then I heard a sound behind me. Amelia was watching at me with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"It's ready."

I dried my hands.

"Wait I have something to take with me."

I went to my bedroom and opened a drawer. There I found two silver chains that were used against Bill the first night I met him. I'd kept it in case I needed them. I walked back to the kitchen and Amelia smiled to me.

"You got everything you need?"

I nodded and we walked towards my car. I saw her sat beside me, holding a crystal in her hands.

"Drive, it will indicate us the way."

I started my car and we drove some miles. I was worried someone would suddenly jump on the road and attack me; Eric had told me I was in danger even in day light, but strangely there was no one else but the two of us. I watched Amelia's crystal moving front and backward hanging on a golden chain. Then the crystal changed its color and became completely dark.

"Okay, slow down. We're close."

I could feel my heart beat hard in my chest. On the right side I could see a little road appear. The crystal stopped then moved from left to right.

"Turn right here." She said her voice tensed.

The car drove on this road which seemed abandoned for years. I stared quickly at the crystal and it was moving like it was before. I looked back at the road and tried to follow the trail which was covered by grass. Then we saw a very old house in front of us. I swear I was feeling like in a bad horror movie. It was more like a ghost house than a friendly home. The windows were broken, the door destroyed and the walls were barely holding the house.

Amelia and I stared at each other.

"You sure you want to do this?"

I looked at her.

"I know, stupid question."

We stepped outside and stood in front of my car.

"Are you sure they're in there?"

Amelia watched the crystal which was completely unmoving and jet black.

"Well there are definitely vampires in this house and they have been in contact with you recently."

I breathed deeply.

"Okay. Let's go."

We walked carefully towards the house and entered. The sun beams transpierced each holes in the wood and lightened the dust moving in the air. The wood cracked under our feet as we walked.

I turned my head to Amelia who pointed me a room on our left as she whispered.

"They're in here"

I walked in the room and my heart stopped beating in my chest. There were two coffins in the middle of the room, in the shadows of an old table covered by a white sheet.

I moved as silently as possible towards the coffins and looked at Amelia who nodded to me. There was no way back. I had to do this. I gave Amelia one of my silver chains and stepped closer the one the coffins. I waited Amelia to be ready and after we counted to three, we opened the coffins at the same time.

My heart had never beaten so fast before and my throat was dry like hell. When I saw the face of the vampire sleeping in his coffin, I recognized the one who'd attacked me three days ago. Before he could even react, I threw my silver chain around his throat and closed the coffin. Amelia did the same then help me lift the old table that we moved on the coffins. We ran to my car and we could hear the growls coming from the house.

As I started the car, I could feel goose bumps all over my body. The place was freaking like hell and I needed to get out of here. As we drove back home, we didn't say anything. I was still feeling the adrenaline and the fear from what had just happened. For the first time I had attacked people in complete conscience of hurting them. I did have killed people before, but it was always as self defense. This time it was different and the result would be harder. I had made a decision and now it was too late to change my mind. I had done something unforgivable. I squeezed my steering wheel trying to keep my tears for myself. I wasn't sad; I was just too angry with myself and the vampires who had forced me to do something so terrible. I was glad Grandma wasn't there to see what I had just done… _torture_… I had just tortured two vampires but I had to. By doing this terrible thing, I was showing their master and the vampire community that I didn't fear them, that I wouldn't be a target anymore and that I would not be a victim anymore.

Without noticing it, my car was parked in front of my house. Amelia was looking at me in silence. I slowly turned off the car and my eyes fell on my laps. I felt her hand on mine and I was thankful she didn't say a word. I wasn't prepared to talk about it and I wasn't sure I would be prepared for that ever. We went in the house and I prepared some lemonade. Amelia was waiting for me outside, enjoying the sun.

"Do you realize that their Master will come here tonight when he'll find out what you've done?"

I handed her a glass of lemonade and sat beside her.

"Yes, that's part of the plan."

She looked at me and smiled as she sipped the cold drink. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm touch of the sun on my skin, thinking that maybe it would be the last time.

"I can stay here with you if you want?"

Without opening my eyes, I answered.

"No, Amelia I don't want you more involved than you already are." I didn't want to risk her life as Tray before. I couldn't bear losing someone so close to me, just because of my little revenge.

"At least let me protect you."

I finally looked at her with a tender smile.

"I already have a protection."

She stood up and went to her car. She came back holding something in her hand and before I realized what it was, she said.

"If I cannot help you, I want you to have it."

She handed me a crossbow with arrows in wood. I held a laugh as I looked at her completely surprised.

"Where did you get these?"

She smiled proudly.

"Oh, I have this friend, he's a total geek and loves weapons from the Middle-Age."

"Does he have a vampire problem?"

"Oh no, actually he _is_ a vampire." Now she looked nervous and I caught a glimpse of her mind telling me that she was surprised to like this vampire more than she'd thought.

I smiled and took the weapon.

"Thank you Amelia. I'm sure it will be useful."

We looked at each other in silence. She was going to leave and she didn't know what to say to me. I smiled at her showing her that I would be okay.

She turned and stared back at me.

"Be careful Sookie."

I nodded and saw her car slowly disappear.

I sat on the porch some more minutes, watching the weapon on my lap. Amelia had given me something really useful and I knew I would need it in a few hours. I looked at the sky and saw by the changing colors that the sun would be soon gone. I took the glasses and the weapons inside and went to my bedroom. I needed to be ready for tonight.

*o*o*o*o*

I was sitting on my couch, watching… or more like trying to watch TV when I suddenly realized that the house was surrounded by a heavy silence. My heart sank down as I realized that someone was outside, hiding in the night. I breathed deeply and felt my hand shake as I reached for the crossbow next to me. I knew he was there and I was decided not to let him make the first move. He had to know that I had been waiting for him, that I was ready for him.

I switched the TV off and walked towards the front door. I inhaled some air before I appeared in the door frame, trying to regain some calm.

As I opened the door, I saw a tall figure in front of my house. I turned on the light from the porch and my breath was caught in my throat as I saw for the first time the face of my enemy. He was somehow very familiar and very different at the same time. His long blond hair fell on his shoulders, his cheeks were less gracious and his eyes were darker. His lips were also larger and thinner. His whole face showed that he was older and that he wasn't a good man but a dangerous vampire.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I presume."

I didn't answer and noticed that his accent was very strong. He definitely looked like a Viking coming from the past. We stood in silence, he staring at me and me holding my crossbow close to my side. Finally he made a step towards me and I lifted the crossbow. His smile was terrifying.

"Do you realize what you have done, miss Stackhouse?"

"And do _you_ realize what you've done?"

He snickered.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I can feel that and I understand now why he likes you so much."

"Lucky me uh?" As incredible as it sounded, I truly wasn't afraid of him. I knew he or his men couldn't enter my house without an invitation and I was armed. Now there were many ways to get _me_ out of the house. But I wasn't thinking about them now, I had to stay focus on him and his awful smile.

He made another step closer and I armed the crossbow.

"Don't move closer." My voice was as cold as ice.

He laughed again and it sent cold shivers down my spine.

"I can kill you as fast as a flash light."

"Not from where you stand. But _I _can kill you from where I stand." I said, holding the crossbow in front of me, ready to fire.

His smile disappeared and he made one more step towards me. I could feel my blood freeze in my veins.

"I said don't move!" I shouted at him. But it didn't stop him.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"Ingvar you heard what she said."

As I saw him next to my car, I could suddenly feel the release in my body. He was standing in all his glory and walked towards us until the two Scandinavian brothers were just in front of me.

"So you finally decided to show yourself. You're not any longer afraid of your own brother?"

"Leave her alone, Ingvar. She has nothing to do with us."

"On the contrary, she has everything to do with us. She has tortured my men."

"You tried to kill me!" I replied and I could almost see a proud smile on Eric's smile but his brother had something else in mind.

He moved towards me his fangs out and just before I could say something, Eric jumped on him. My eyes tried to follow them, but they were moving too fast. I held my crossbow tight in case I could fight, but my hands were shaking. Growls escaped from the night and shadows moved around the house so fast that I could only see the dust moving on the ground.

Suddenly I saw one of the shadows jump towards me but Eric grabbed him and took him with him in the sky. My eyes tried to follow them but they were gone. I went down the porch and tried to listen to them but I could only catch some growls in a far distance. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and I hated myself from being so stupid. I turned around and saw the two vampires I had tortured hours ago.

One of them tried to catch me but before he could even touch me, Bill appeared between us.

"Don't stay here Sookie!" His voice was full of anger and I obeyed him. But instead of running back home, I went towards the cemetery where I could hear Eric's growls. I ran as fast as I could, still holding the heavy crossbow in my hand. Their growls became stronger as I came closer to the cemetery and finally I could see the shadows moving under the moonlight. To my horror, I could see that Ingvar was beating Eric down. My heart just stopped for one second as I saw for the first time that Eric could be so vulnerable. I felt my throat tightened by fear of losing him. As I walked closer to them, I could clearly see all the injuries his brother and done to him. Eric was covered in blood and I realized that there was a vampire stronger than him.

I tried to stay in the shadows, hoping that Eric could feel me enough to give him power to fight back. But as Ingvar lifted Eric's body high in the air to throw him against a tombstone, I understood that Eric was exhausted. Ingvar moved towards Eric who lay inanimate on the ground and I could hear him laugh. I hated that sound, I wanted to hear Eric's voice, hear him telling me that everything would be fine. But no, Eric didn't say a word and I was close to lose him.

I walked as silently as I could toward them and I heard Ingvar saying things in their language. Then I saw Ingvar take a stake from his coat and I felt my heart stop beating.

Time around us seemed to slow down and I could see Ingvar's hand move in slow motion down towards Eric's chest. My mind was suddenly fuzzy but my body seemed to know what to do. I could see my hands move by themselves, lift the crossbow in front of me and suddenly an arrow flew through the air until it transpierced the body in front of me.

As my mind became clear again, I saw blood spread everywhere and Ingvar fell slowly on the ground. When I was sure that Ingvar wouldn't move, I ran towards Eric and saw him lying unconscious on the broken tombstone.

I kneeled beside him and stared at his body which was covered by bite marks and awful claws. The skin on his shoulders was barely visible and let sight to raw flesh. I felt my stomach squeeze and tears filling my eyes. I could see so much pain on his face that it hurt me like hell. I put one of my hands softly on his chest, the other one on the ground beside him as I bent down and whispered his name, holding back my sobs. I looked at his face and saw no change. I rubbed slowly his cheeks and repeated his name. His skin was so cold and so pale; I only wished he wasn't dead.

Then I saw his eyes open and his gaze met mine.

"My lover" His voice was soared.

I smiled and felt relieved he was not dead. Then reality came back to me. I had to find a way to help him.

"You need blood, Eric"

I looked behind me and realized we were in the middle of the cemetery. I couldn't just lift him to my house. I turned back at him and brought my left hand under his head, trying to lift him a little so he could sit. I moved my hair so my neck was exposed and I felt his soared and bloody hand on my shoulder as his lips touched my skin. It sent shivers down my spine; I had missed his touch on me, I thought just before I felt his fangs pierce my flesh.

I exhaled from the sudden pain but his hand on me calmed me down. The first mouthfuls were only vital drinks and I knew he needed them to heal. Then I felt a change in the way he sucked my blood out. His hand moved from my shoulder to my breast and rubbed it. I couldn't help it but moan under his touch which became more intense. His hand left my breast and travelled down to my hip that he pressed softly. I felt my pelvis move forward and my fingers rub his scalp. His hand was now on my butt and moved me towards him so I could straddle him. I knew he had regained some force and his mouthfuls were lighter; he was enjoying the taste of my blood and my feelings in his body. Both of his hands were holding my hips firmly and I finally felt his tongue lick my skin and close the bite marks. His soft lips kissed my neck up and hopefully found my mouth craving for his. We kissed like we'd been a part for years, showing how much we had missed each other and it only had been one day.

Between my thighs I could feel his desire. I knew it was the blood of his dead brother and mine who made this effect on him. The fight, the blood and the death was such a turn on for these creatures. For me, I was still feeling the effect of the adrenaline in my body with the relief of knowing him safe. The way he kissed me made me forget what had just happened. I just wanted him as much as he desired me. Unconsciously I moved against him and groaned as I felt his bulge between my thighs. The kiss deepened and we both groaned. His mouth moved back towards my neck and one of his hands under my shirt, grabbing one breast. My moves against him became more urgent, and then I remembered where we were. I just couldn't fuck him here in this cemetery next to the raw flesh of his dead brother and him covered with blood. Of course Eric didn't care, but I just couldn't.

I felt his pelvis move towards me and I exhaled loudly. His mouth found mine again but I moved back.

"Eric" I said in a hoarse whisper.

"My lover"

I couldn't help but smile. It would be a difficult thing to do. I looked at him and I saw his eyes burn with desire. I shivered and my low belly was almost ready to explode. He smiled to me as he felt the effect he had on me.

"We need to go home, now"

I saw that he didn't understand why.

"You're brother's body is just a few inches from my leg and you're covered with blood."

Suddenly I felt my feet in the air and as I watched down, I saw that we were flying. I looked back at him and his gaze was focused on getting me home while his mind was thinking of fucking me. I felt a new rush of desire through my body and the smile on the corner of his lips showed me that he'd felt it too. I stared at his skin and noticed that his scars had disappeared; he'd healed even faster than I could have imagined. It reminded me the night when the Faes attacked us and how badly we all were. I understood that I wasn't ready to lose him. I squeezed him tighter and let my head rest on his shoulder, kissing his neck.

A growl escaped him and I smiled thinking that it was my doing but as we finally landed in front of my house, I saw the reason of his reaction. Bill was waiting for us, sitting on the steps of my porch, two dead vampires at his feet.

Eric pulled his arm around my waist as Bill walked towards us. He looked kindly at me, relieved that I was safe. I could see that he wasn't feeling the same way when he saw that Eric was alive.

I was too tired to stay between two vampires, especially with one of them horny, so I left them and walked home. I was thankful that Bill had saved me but I had no more feelings for him and I was Eric's, both by the blood bond and the pledge.

I went to my room and looked around, feeling suddenly very tired. I was no more in danger… at least for this time and I wished my punishment towards the two vampires had shown my point to the other enemies to come.

I walked in the bathroom and opened the water. A warm fog filled the bathroom and made me more comfortable. I freed my hair and enjoyed the soft feeling of fingers massaging my scalp… and the fingers weren't mine. I turned around and smiled at him.

"He's gone my lover. He's taking care of the bodies with Pam." He said with a tone like he was explaining me that he'd just thrown the garbage and I felt bad for Bill.

"You feel sorry for him."

He could tell that from my blood but actually I wasn't even sure if it was pity or sorrow.

"I don't want to talk about him." I said pulling my arms around him and felt his hands on my butt.

"Good because I have other plans" and he leant down to kiss me with the same desire as in the cemetery.

I answered his kiss with the same intensity feeling my own desire back. His hands left my butt and grabbed the edge of my t-shirt. His fingers caressed my skin as he lifted the fabric slowly up then over my head. His gaze locked on my breasts which were quickly freed from my bra. I pulled my head back as I felt his mouth on my nipple sucking it hard. His lips found my mouth and his tongue caught mine as his fingers played with my breasts.

My hands moved to his black t-shirt before he helped me taking it off. I kissed his chest were the scars had been before he had my blood. I felt how much he enjoyed it; his bulge was throbbing at me. I slowly rubbed him and before I even realized it, my short and pants were off. I opened his jeans and he took them off as fast as mine before taking me with him in the tub. The warm water felt like heaven on my skin. I could feel all the drops slowly caress my hair then my skin, leaving a warm touch all around me. Eric's mouth and hands were everywhere and I could hardly move.

I felt his mouth back on mine and kissed him back. As I opened my eyes, I saw him staring at me with such an intense gaze that it took my breath away. My fingers went down and curled around him. I felt a growl deep in him and received the same treatment of favor. His fingers moved slowly as his thumb rubbed my nub. I looked at him, trying to hold focus on what I was doing. Then his fingers began to move faster and I felt that I was close to climax but he had other plans for me and I knew I would be more than graceful. He lifted me and I locked my legs around his waist, feeling his plenty gracious close to my nub. My pelvis moved automatically against him and he smiled his fangs visible. My mouth approached his so I could lick his long fangs and as my tongue ran along them I felt him slowly enter me. My moan was caught in my throat. God I had missed this so much. I tried to move a little faster but his hands on my hips kept the rhythm he wanted.

"Please Eric… faster" I begged him and it turned him on.

His thrusts were slow but deeper each time. I leant my head back and enjoyed the feeling of the water on my face and Eric inside me. I felt his tongue lick the drops on my breasts and heard him mutter words in Swedish. Then his moves went faster and my breasts followed the intense rhythm against his chest. He lifted me a little higher so I could feel him deeper and I moaned loudly, feeling myself tight around him. Suddenly his fangs were slowly scratching my neck and I pulled his head violently against me. He whispered something before his fangs pierced my flesh and freed my orgasm. My fingers squeezed his hair tightly and I couldn't fight the urge to bite his neck. He shouted something in his sensual language and I felt him having his own climax.

We stood under the warm water a while and finally stepped outside the tube. He insisted on drying my body and I did the same thing for him. When we were dry, we went back to my room and lay silently in the bed. The air was still warm from the day.

We lay on our sides, facing each other in silence. His fingers were softly pulling me hair behind my ears then caressed my lips.

"You saved me"

It was only a statement and I didn't know what to say. Of course I saved him, I couldn't even think about losing him; but I wasn't ready to say it.

"You didn't tell me the enemy was your own brother." It was the only thing I found to say. "I thought you told me he was dead."

Eric's eyes followed his finger which was drawing symbols on my hips, making me shiver each time it went closer to my thigh.

"He was dead and I didn't know that he had been turned into a vampire. I discovered it hundred years later."

"And why did he come now to fight you?" I asked as I moved my head closer to his; his eyes now locked on mine. They were full of sadness.

"My maker is dead, lover." I was surprised and suddenly I caught his grief. My hand caressed tenderly his cheek.

"I'm sorry Eric." He kissed my hand.

"My brother killed him. He killed his own maker and came here to take over my area."

"You both had the same maker?" I wasn't surprised by the violence, it was usual between vampires but I was surprised that they had had the same maker.

"Yes. My maker was disappointed with my brother so he freed him and came back to my country. It was a hazard that I was on his way that night."

We said nothing for a while and just looked at each other, our hands caressing each others skin.

"You tortured vampires for me."

I knew that I had to talk about it one day and maybe it was best it was done sooner.

"I tortured vampire for my sake, Eric. I don't want to be a target nor a victim. I want to live my life in peace, not in fear of being attacked or… of losing you." There I said it and I saw him smile. He was proud of me and not for my words but for what I had down for both of us.

"You are a strong woman Sookie and many vampires fear you." I looked at him hoping it was true. "You would have been a perfect wife for a Viking chef."

My finger trailed his lips and I answered smiling

"But I _am_ the wife of a Viking chef"

He smiled back and I rubbed his fangs while his hand lifted my thigh over his so I could feel his desire on me.

My pelvis moved towards him and I sighed as I felt him between my thighs. His face came closer to mine.

"Oh yes, you are my courageous wife" he whispered and kissed me hungrily.

He entered me in one motion and I moaned loudly in his mouth. He rolled on his back so I was on top of him. His hands moved on my breasts as I sat looking down at him, moving slowly up and down, enjoying the feeling of him deep inside me. My fingers clenched his skin and he growled. He lifted his back, facing me and moving me a little higher before entering me harder.

We stared at each other, our breaths heavy, our gaze intense with desire, our moves deeper. He began muttering words in my ear that I couldn't understand and one hand moved down between us, stroking my nub. I exhaled and leant back, giving him a better access. I knew he wanted me to look at him and I did, because it turned me on as much as it did to him.

He laid my back on the bed and my hands reached the edge of the bed over the bed as he moved on top. I felt his tongue on my breasts and his hands lift my thighs up. His thrusts went faster and I begged him more until my second moment of intense pleasure finally broke with his fangs in the tender flesh on my breast just above my nipple. I was quickly followed by him.

As he rested beside me, I slowly began to fell asleep, hoping that next morning I wouldn't have to kill other dangerous vampires. And before I was lost in my dreams I heard his voice whispering

"No one can take us apart."

-FIN-

Thank you for reading this story!


End file.
